Dear Fabian
by Daughter of Hades 14
Summary: When Fabian aquires a brain tumor, what does Nina do. Right before he was diagnosed she was about to make her first move. Now she has no choice for the actions she is coming to...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello… its me again! I was really excited about my other story Forever and liked the reviews… don't worry it is still going but I had this dream and HAD to make it in a story.…**

**Anyways I need some Ocs for this story so pm me with those and the form is at the bottom… Peace!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

Nina's POV

_Hello, my name is Nina Martin. I am 16 years old and go to a boarding school in England. I have wonderful friends here, and one wonderful, amazing, handsome crush. But my crush seems to be crushing my heart. Fabian Rutter. Fabian Rutter is the boy I love. And he has a huge brain tumor growing. He can't live much longer if he decides not to have surgery. But he still might not survive THE surgery. I now must go, for Amber is calling for dinner. This journal of thoughts is dedicated to Fabian and is the only one to read it. Goodbye, Nina_

I walked to dinner and found everyone there. Except Fabian. I walked slowly over to the table ignoring Jerome's jeers at my poor self confidence. I slouched in my chair and began to eat my pork, tomato salad, and broccoli. Fabian walked holding his head in a migraine, he had been getting those a lot lately. I looked to him and smiled and he smiled back. My face fell when I saw him stumble to his chair, looking as if his vision had gone blurry. I looked at my food, then saw him move his around with the fork. I looked at everyone who were all staring at Fabian with dismay. I couldn't take it anymore. I slid my chair back, drooped my fork, and left the room holding back tears. I ran up the stairs and landed on my bed in my room breathing heavy. I stared at the wall before bursting into a shower of tears. I heard slow footsteps up the stairs. Are you kidding me, they made Fabian walk up the stairs to check on me. I opened my door and saw him only halfway up.

"Fabian, I'm sorry, but don't bother coming up here. I'm fine" I muttered and slammed my door.

I felt so bad to talk like that to him but I couldn't help it.

I opened my journal and began to write….

**Hey so I hoped you liked it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**OC Form**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Connection to Fabian/Nina:Birthday:**

**Personality:**

**Gender:**

**Any extra info:**

**See you later, bye!**


	2. I will always be with you

**Heyyyyy! Im really happy with the reviews I got and the OC's! I am only using the first two OC's in THIS CHAPTER! THEN THE OTHERS WILL BE USED LATER! I love OC's and will use many of them.**

**Nina's POV**

_Dear Fabian, as you know I just slammed a door in your face. And I'm sorry, really sorry. But, you should now that watching you go through all this pain makes me cry, and I can't let you see me like that. I really hope you decide to go through with the surgery. I have complete faith in you. Please note that I will do whatever it takes to make…. You, my love….. Survive. I miss your funny and obnoxious attitude. I miss your mystery smile. I miss you and you only Fabian! Please survive for me! And think about Jessy, she would fall off the face of the earth if her big brother died. Just let me tell you, if you died, I would be worse. Jessy even purposely studied extra hard to skip a grade for the third time just so she could be here with you! And think about Mick, your best mate. Or Amber, Patricia, Mara, Jerome, Alfie- all who would be devastated. Please think about…. Me. If you died….. I don't know what I would do. Just so you know, you're the only person who makes me get up in the morning, the only reason life is worth living. Without you its not! I love you Fabian. I love you. I love you. I love you. And I completely admit that freely since you will be reading this before surgery… be cause I just decided I'll make you do the surgery. I need you Fabian, I know this is the billionth time, but I need you! Stay alive because, I need you!_

_Bearing my pain is getting too hard watching yours,_

_Nina_

I stood up and noticed the page was tear stained. I didn't care because Fabian would understand. I shook my arms trying to get my bearings straight. I stared at the ceiling for a while until I finally decided to go back downstairs. I looked at the clock. It had been an hour since I ran up here. I guess that is not too bad. I ran to the bathroom down the hall. I wet a piece of toilet paper and dabbed my eyes and the redness went down. I took out my contacts and put on my glasses which I hid in the bottom cabinet in a secret compartment. They completely made my red eyes look completely gone. I sighed with a happy relief and walked outside. I took a deep breath and stepped down the stairs. Everyone turned in the common room when they heard me step on the squeaky step. Everyone, but Fabian. I waved lightly and they smiled back. Mara was reading a book in Alfie's arms. They made an odd couple but it was cute. Patricia was flipping through channels with her head on Jerome's shoulder. They weren't very odd together at all except the fact they hated each other before last semester. (Hence sarcasm used). And Amber was with Mick conversing. I looked over to Fabian's door, and like always, it was closed. My heart ripped then and a sharp pain came back to mind. The day I almost dies, but Fabian saved me.

That was it. That was how I could spend forever with Fabian. Those final words he said right before we made our great escape that almost failed. That was it!

**Flashback:**

**Fabian ran to me even though I knew Rufus was quick behind. I looked up from the chair I was sitting on I a dark room. I suddenly jumped when the locked door opened and my handsome prince came to save me. Well, technically not MY prince, we weren't dating… But I looked to him and he just grabbed me. Rufus came in and stomped toward us. Fabian said those wonderful, heart aching words….**

"**Nina, if we don't survive this, I want you to know. I will be with you no matter what!" he looked and ran.**

**:Flashback over**

I went to Fabian's door and creeked it open just a bit. He stared at his guitar with longing eyes. Then I think he heard me.

"Come in, don't just stand there and stare." He sighed

"I wasn't staring… I just really need to tell you something" I looked and waited for an answer

"I want you to go through with the surgery… Please, I need you, truly. And if you don't survive, I can't live without you. I'll always… I'll be with you no matter what.

He smiled his mystery smile and said: "Oh Nina, I wasn't going to do the surgery unless you wanted me to. But I will now."

I looked at him and got up and went back to my room. I sighed playfully and sat down on my mattress.

The journal yearned for me, or maybe it was just me wanting to say something. I picked it up and began to write…

_Hello Fabian, _

_I am so happy you decided to go through with the surgery. Please let me tell you I love you and…. I'll always be with you no matter what. No matter how hard that is. I want you to know that my friends set me a letter today and it read that they really want to meet you. Of course I haven't told then about you yet, but they are coming this break. I hope you are felling well enough to hang out with us. And I know you won't be reading this until you get to the hospital and are about to go into surgery, but just for the sake of you knowing how I feel. Please stay with me Fabian. I love you._

_Bearing my pain gets harder watching you bear yours,_

_Nina_

I smiled light heatedly and walked to put the journal in my nightstand drawer. I looked at the door which was begging me to go back downstairs. I slowly ignored it and began reading my romance novel. I looked and saw the time. Slowly drifting off to sleep….

**Hey hope you like it! Plus, shout out to pieface98 for the story I just adopted. **

**Thanks go to: **

**FinnFiction16- Thanks for everything!**

**HOAluver4ev- You are awesome and thanks for asking!**

**ParkBomFan- I loved your OC! Thanks for clearing it up too!**

**Tabyylyn- Thank you !**

**Fabina4190- Thanks!**

**Fina-Percabeth Fan-Thanks!**

**BROADWAY-GG- Oh my goodness thank you soooo much!**

**Imarockstar00- Thank you so much!**

**And finally: Awesome-England- thank you so much!**

**Hope you liked the story and please if you pm me with an OC please also review with CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM,(please I'd love to make my stories better for the readers.) and to tell me how it was!**

**Peace Out!**


	3. La Chiave

**Hey guys I'm back and I want to thank everyone who sent me a review. I am AMAZED at the popularity of this story and wanted to thank everyone who read it! Many OC's are used in this chapter. Please go to my profile to see Nina's oufits for this story and I have a poll up there to see for a later story! Plus, my next story is going to be the adoption of pieface98's story Coincidental! I hope you will all like my interpretation and even though it may not be as good as her beginning I am hoping to end it well! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…. But my plot line and ideas… Yay I own something!**

Nina's POV

I awoke wet in tears. Nightmares again. I sat up in bed and read the time. 6:15. Good. I thought. No one would be up yet. I got up and dressed. I walked downstairs and sat at the table. Eating breakfast seemed like too much so I just sat there and drummed my fingers. Then I decided to watch T.V. I slugged to the couch and fell into it. The only good thing on was the news. I sat there and stared like my life depended on it. Ding, Dong. The grandfather clock read 7:00. I heard footsteps and turned to see an awakened Fabian stumble out of his room and to the couch.

"Hey", I solemnly waved my hand and said.

"Hey…" he looked around, "Ummm, Nina can I ask you something?" I nodded my head

"Would you like to go to dinner tonight at "_La Chiave", _it's an Italian restaurant on main street?"

I smiled and nodded. I then patted my hand on the cushion be me and he sat down. We giggled at the stupid men who were all overreacted getting interviewed. Apparently the world was supposed to end last week, and it didn't. I looked at Fabian eager.

"Fabian, I missed you." I said softly.

He looked at me and smiled.

"I've missed you too." and he pulled me into a hug. When we ended our embrace I leaned against the armrest of the other side and thought how nervous I already was for his surgery. Then I remembered Alana, Ganina, and Ryan were coming to visit in two days. I stared blankly into space letting my eyes gloss over with an incoming tear. How would I tell them about the boy I loved, was dying. They would stay until surgery I knew. I just wiped away a small tear that ran on my cheek and began watching the news again.

After about 30 minutes I decided to go awaken Amber. She took a big shake and jolted up from her slumber. I smiled at her and explained the dinner I was having with Fabian. That got her happy. She got up and asked me if she could pick out my outfit. I regretted my answer- yes. She got me a black over the shoulder dress and her new heels. She pulled a piece of paper from her drawer and began designing my outfit, I was baffled. In less than 2 hours she was getting me ready. By 6:00 I was stunning. I stood up and did a spin in the full length mirror on the back of out door. Amber left me alone. I wrote to Fabian once more.

_Dear Fabian, I am so excited for the dinner we are having tonight. You didn't know this yet, but I really loved it that you asked me out. I am now waiting. I can't take the nervousness of when my friends get here. I can't take away the memory of the gloss over your eyes the day you walked in Anubis tripping after you found out. But, I am happy I can't take away that I still have the same feeling as the day I met you. I am still gushing over you to myself.. Well, you are calling now. I hope you'll like my outfit._

_I love you no matter what,_

_Nina_

_I confidently walked downstairs and Fabian gawked at my outfit. Good._


	4. Dates and Days

**Hey guys, remember outfits on my profile! Amazed by my reviews… I want to get 100 by the time its complete! Please review if you read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA, happy now!**

Nina's POV

He stared gawking at my outfit from head to toe. I wondered how deep my blush was now. His mystery smile amazed me once more. Amber smiled and clapped her hands. I even heard her whisper Fabina under her breath. She was wearing a cute outfit. But Fabian was gorgeous in his tux. We linked arms and walked to a cab. He let me in and rushed to the other side. La Chiava wasn't to far away. When we arrived a waiter showed us our table. I secretly slipped off the painful heels.

We were asked to order. I got a Coca-Cola and chicken. Fabian got a Sprite and soup. We had to order in Italian, but that was easy. I spoke it fluently. All we said was il pollo and lo stufato, and we were good to go! I tasted one bite and my eyes popped.

"Oh my goodness, this is amazing!" I looked at Fabian and he just smiled. We finished quickly and caught a cab home. We discussed the restaurant in a long conversation on the way back to the house. We reached home and he helped me out. As we walked up the stairs he grimaced. Then he suddenly doubled over in pain and grabbed his head.

"Oh no! Fabian, are you all right? Trudy!" I screamed and she came running, took one look at Fabian and led him to her car. They drove off and I gravely thought about him and if he would be ok. I slowly walked in the house.

I slowly stared at the wall of my room and viciously grabbed my pillow. Out the side fell my journal. I had moved it from my desk drawer so Amber wouldn't hear me if I needed to write at night.

_Dear Fabian_

_Oh my goodness. Please don't tell me this is it! You haven't even had surgery. I haven't told you how I felt yet! No, no, no! Please don't let the be my last entry that you are alive for! I love you Fabian. Please stay with me! This is bad! I love you Fabian and I need you!_

_Nina_

I started hyperventilating. Oh my gosh, this could be it! I screamed into my pillow until I couldn't breathe. I still couldn't breathe afterwards. Now I was wishing I never would have to breathe anymore. I started hyperventilating and again and threw the notebook across the room with a thump. It hit the wall. I heard running pairs of feet come up the stairs. Patricia and Mara were the only at home apparently. They came in. I screamed for them to get out and started crying. I couldn't take this anymore. Mara ran to me and Patricia stood in the doorway.

"No. no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! I can't take this! Please end it. End it. End it…." I screamed into her shoulder. I was madly sobbing now. Mara was crying with me trying to comfort me. She said it was fine but I just wasn't Patricia came over and rubbed my back. I continually sobbed for another thirty minutes until I was dry. Mara looked at me and glanced at Patricia. Both only had a few tears on their cheeks, but I was drowning in my own.

They left me alone. Alone is what I wanted. But alone wasn't enough. I couldn't be alone without Fabian. Alone meant no him. Alone could mean forever without Fabian. Alone meant nothing. I would have nothing. But I would be with him no matter what. No matter how harsh my ways have to be. I cannot live without him. Alone was not I wanted I finally decided. At one point in my staring and contemplation of the meaning of alone, everyone had arrived home. Except Fabian and Trudy. I expected Mara and Patricia to tell everyone the incident. I am sure they did. But I just sat there for hours. Contemplating my choice. Letting more tears fall. Eventually when I laid down in bed and clutched my pillow, I noticed Amber was asleep in our room. I looked up and noticed how painful her face looked. She had worried dark circles covering them and was tossing and turning. I knew I looked a lot worse. I laid there and thought about every aspect of Fabian. Every time I had looked at him and took that mystery smile for granted. Now I just waited. I didn't drift to sleep. I just waited. I didn't notice when Amber got ready for the morning. I just waited. I didn't acknowledge it when Mick brought me a plate of food and left it on my nightstand. I just waited. I laid there and just waited.

I guess everyone came to check on me at dinner time. They sat and stared at me until I asked them what they wanted. Strangely, Jerome was the one to speak up.

"Uh, we, uh, wanted to, uh, check on you? I think. Umm, are you ok?"

I stared at him blankly and then finally decided what the answer was.

"Actually no, I think I'll be better. Is, is he ok?" I asked nervously.

Now Amber spoke, " he has decided for surgery and the date is set for three days from today. Your friends called and since you couldn't answer I explained the situation. They will be here later today instead of tomorrow. It costs extra, but they think you need a little bit more." She stuttered some and looked afraid.

Ok, I thought. He is ok. Well, a little bit. But, he chose soon surgery. My friends would be there to hold my hands as we waited for him to come out, alive. Right. I stood up and grabbed the now cold food and ate it solemnly as they filed out of the room. At least I had something to look forward to. I sat quietly after I was finished and drifted to sleep.

**Ok, so I know! Mental Nina Breakdown! Here is a little hint of the next chapter:**

"**Nina, Nina, Nina!"**

"**Oh my gosh, this isn't good!"**

"**No, Nina! Stop! Give me that!"**

**Oh, and a LOT of crying!**

**Cliffhanger! Bye!**


	5. Choices

**Hey guys… I am sad about the last chapter. For some reason it just added the new chapter and didn't move my story to the top of the new listings. Plus, as of when I started this, no more reviews! But, 23 reviews is awesome! On my first story, I only have 25 and there are 10 chapters! So that amazes me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis… if I did my amazing OC's would be in it!**

Nina's POV

I awoke sweaty. More nightmares. AGAIN! I sat up in bed hearing footsteps on the stairs.

"Nina, Nina, Nina!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Alana, is that you!" I screamed and hopped out of bed.

She ran in and embraced me in a hug, followed by Ganina. Ryan, ran in fast and out of breath.

"Why. Did. You. Leave. Me. Alone. With. THEM! Oh, Nina, you're awake!" She jumped to me and gave me a bear hug.

Alana was super nice. She was funny and had some really big musical talent. She had brown hair with streaks of blonde, and a dark skin tone. Her eyes were piercing green. Ganina was Spanish-Italian and looked the part perfectly. She was really nice and had mega talent in music like Alana. Her hair came half way down her back, the same color as her really dark chocolate eyes. She was really short but wore pretty high heels, so most of the time she looked average height. Ryan was the Goth rebel of the group. She had fiery auburn hair and complete black underneath. She was really toned and had fair, pale skin.

All the girls were staring at me like they were ready for me to trip and fall. I looked at them.

"So, I guess Amber told you about Fabian." I looked at them as they each averted their eyes to somewhere else except for Alana. She was too sweet to understand the plan.

"Ugh, I hate you guys.." She mumbled under her breath playfully then looked me in the eyes.

"Uh, yes, she did. I am so sorry." She quickly grabbed my hand.

A tear fell down my cheek and they all embraced me for a long time. I finally backed away. Ganina said they needed to unpack and I followed them downstairs. I asked them when they got here and they said last night. But since I wasn't awake they slept on the couches until now. When we finished unpacking their extremely different wardrobes, I finally studies their outfits. Alana as always was dressed in a pink dress. Ganina was wearing a blue dress, and Ryan was wearing a pair of black cut off shorts and a black top that said something about zombies. **(Outfits on profile) **

I waited for my friends to say something, but they knew what was coming.

"Guys, I am so sorry. I just don't think I can take this anymore. I mean, I truly do love him and he is not doing well. Please, can we visit him." I looked at them.

"Sure." Ryan was the one to speak.

As we walked down the stairs Amber met us halfway.

"Nina, bad news. Fabian is no doing good. They are going into surgery now!" She practically screamed it.

I ran out to the car, and all four followed. Jerome was already in the car with Mick. We all buckled up inside and high-tailed it to the hospital. We finally made it in 15 minutes. The car lurched to a stop in front of the door annd veryone but the boys got out and ran to the front desk.

"Fabian Rutter! Please hurry!" Amber shouted to the lady. I was crying by now.

She led us quickly down a hall way and to a dark room. She pointed and walked away. The door read 5E, ER, Surgery. I looked inside and saw nothing. A cart came down the hallway holding a familiar mystery smile.

"Nina, I'm ready." Fabian looked at me triumphantly, " No matter what."

I banged on the glass door as the wheeled him in and locked it.

"Oh my gosh, this isn't good!" Amber said slowly.

We waited outside for what seemed like years. It had been two hours. Amber, Ryan, Alana and Ganina had gone to get food with Mick. Jerome and I sat in scary silence. The surgery was supposed to be over in a few minutes. Supposed to be at least. The only thing we could hear was the mur-mur of the heartbeat machine.

Suddenly, a long, low tone echoed from the room. Fabian was dead. Dead. Jerome stiffened at the noise but pretended that it wasn't there fro me. I excused myself to the bathroom, seeing Ryan walk up the hallway with an apple as I opened the heavy metal door. I opened the journal at the sink and wrote.

_Dear Fabian,_

_Apparently it is over now. I can't take one minute with you gone. So I won't. And I know someone is reading this now and is going to now my fate. Just now it was for the best._

_I love you Fabian._

I sat the notebook on the counter and pulled the pills out of my purse. The anti-depressants I had stolen from a cart in the hospital. The pills that would…. End my life. I began to turn the lid but couldn't get it off. I blew up then. I burst into tears and continually strained to get the cap off. The door opened and Ryan came in. She screamed when she saw me and grabbed the bottle.

I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Give me them back!" I screamed at her. I grabbed them from her and began twisting the cap off.

"No, Nina! Stop! Give me that!" Ryan screamed to me and pills flew everywhere.

I fell o the ground trying to pick them all up, but she grabbed my hands.

I cried into her shoulder. All the other girls came in and understood exactly what happened. Amber called for a nurse. They admitted me to the hospital and put me out. I awoke the next day groggy.

"What happened?" I called out to Alana who was standing nearby

"Honey, you tried to kill yourself, after you thought Fabian died. Ryan stopped you and the doctors put you out for the night." She said slowly.

"Thought?" I asked.

**OOOO cliffhanger! Hope you like it! And sorry if the suicide scene is a little bit like the one from Cyberbully, but that truly has nothing to do with it! Thank you and please review! Outfits on profile and there is also a poll that I would like everyone to fill out!**


	6. Life through new eyes

**Ok, yes I know Nina is being a huge drama queen, and yes I know many of you are like, "Don't be so mellow dramatic, Nina! He is probably not even dead! Use your brain you love sick, stupid girl!", or the most popular, "Are you kidding me, Nina! You just tried to commit suicide over a boy who wasn't even your boyfriend yet! SUICIDE!" So, yes I am doing this on purpose though…**

**To all the people who asked me questions on their characters-**

**- I will give Ganina more lines**

**Anyone who asked if their character is coming in, if it is not Jessy, Danni, or Dara, or already used, it will not be! I feel so bad but I can't have like forty characters coming to visit if you want them to actually speak or be described. I am so sorry! And if your character isn't used, please don't hate me or the story, hate the Aliens for forcing me to type this right now and are holding a gun to my head! (Ok, so maybe that is being a little bit too Nina for me, but seriously!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA, just 'cause they say I can't! **

"Thought?" I asked eagerly

"Yes of course, you didn't even wait to finally realize that the noise was coming from the room next door!" Alana looked at me as she said this.

Fabian walked in slowly, looking as if he was afraid of me. He was probably really wierded out by me now that I tried to kill myself over him, and he ended up living. Well both of us.

"Hey… Alana get Ganina for me and tell her that I need her to talk to me and Nina for a moment, she'll understand why?" Fabian said

"Sure!" Alana hopped off in another pink dress. Fabian was even dressed. I was changed into sweats. Ganina walked in in a dress too and Ryan walked by the glass door. She was in some black outfit. **(Outfits on profile) **I waited for them to speak. My gut was churning.

"Nina, I didn't know that was what you meant by 'no matter what'." Fabian stared at the floor, his reflection haunting back at him.

"Nina, I don't understand why you put yourself up to that. Girl, I am just happy you are alive!" Ganina came and hugged me, then left. Strange.

"Fabian, that was true. I'm here with you right, no matter what," He just looked away, "Ok, fine1 I know I was stupid and being mellow dramatic. But, all I want you to know is that…. Umm, I. Well, I, uh…" I didn't know what or how to put it.

Fabian stared at me for a while.

"I read your notebook…" I mentally cussed myself out then, "But, I hope you know, that yes, that was a huge mistake you made, but I think I would've done the same, just much sooner." he stared at the ceiling for a while and then smiled at me.

I was about to smile back but before I could he kissed me.

"I stared into his eyes, after our short kiss, and he just laughed.

He walked out of the room leaving me to think about the choices I had made.

Yes, I was stupid. Yes, it was the wrong thing to do. Yes, I had concealed all my troubles to myself. And yes, I had just kissed the love OF MY LIFE! I stared at the covers and began giggling madly.

I decided I was ready to leave and called for the doctors. They said they trusted me to go, but I had to take pills which they had given to Ryan. I stepped out of bed, and slowly walked to the door. Ryan was there. And she hugged me.

"Thank you for saving my life. Nothing would the way it is without you. And I wouldn't have just kissed Fabian if you hadn't done what you did. You are a good friend." I whispered into her hair as out embrace last longer.

We parted and she had tears in her eyes.

Ganina and Alana came out and were alit with happiness to see me. We linked hands and walked out of the hospital.

_(Time lapse)_

We arrived at Anubis house and walked inside. Fabian must have been in his room, and all the others were out at the grocery.

I slowly hopped up the stairs. The world was completely different through my new eyes. My new eyes were acquired after I learned life wasn't the way it was supposed to be. After I kissed Fabian.

A note lay on my bed.

_Dear Nina,_

_Hope you are feeling better. I am fine after the surgery. Please remember tomorrow Jessy and Danni are coming to meet us. My sisters are happy to meet you, well I mean, Danni is. Jessy has like five classes with you so….. Also, Dara, your cousin, called. She is coming too. I… love you too_

_-Fabian._

I stared at my wall and noticed the girls staring at me. I started laughing. We all hugged and sat on the floor. Maybe, just maybe, life was now the way it was supposed to be.

At least I hoped.

**Hope you like it! It is not over! Please give me 10 reviews before I update. BYE!**


	7. Carrot Cakes and Makeup

**Hi! I hope people are enjoying this story… and yes I do know that Nina is being dramatic as it stated in the authors note before chapter 6. Please review! And sorry it took sooooo long to update… apparently you have plug in your computers charger before it will charge your computer! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA, sadly….**

Nina's POV

We all were ready for bed, so changed and slept on the floor in sleeping bags. Ryan, Alana, and Ganina all awoke early the next morning and woke me up. We had to be ready by noon, which is when Dara's train would be at the station, and when Jessy was coming over to help make food. I was dressed in a blue and white polka-dot dress with white peep-toe heels. Ganina was wearing a green satin dress, with black bow heels. Ryan, which we had to fight to make her wear a dress, was wearing a black skinny dress, with laced black stilettos. Alana was wearing a cute pink strapless dress with silver heels. We were done getting ready by eleven-thirty. Everyone looked beautiful. We walked downstairs and Jerome whistled when he saw Ryan.

"So, looks like Jerome thinks you are nice…" I whispered into Ryan's ears.

Her eyes went wide and she almost tripped, but Ganina caught her.

"Gross!" she screamed, not knowing that she had said it aloud.

We all started giggling madly and walked to the kitchen.

"Don't worry, he has a girlfriend- Patricia." I said to Ryan and she let out a sigh of relief. But she then realized something and said this out loud too.

"Poor Patricia!" We were all giggling once again.

We pulled a loaf of French bread out of the cupboard, and began cutting it up. We were using Ryan's mom's old recipe. She was a really good cook. Ryan was chopping tomatoes into thinly sliced pieces. Alana was getting extra chairs from upstairs… luckily, she took off her heels to do this, or there wouldn't be much left of the chairs except a pile of parts. Ganina was calling Dara to see how far away she was. Jessy arrived only minutes later. She was in an orange and white dress with white flats. Danni came soon after in a red dress and black flats. Danni brought a cake, I think it was carrot, to the house. Everyone was thinking of the day as a reunion, but it was really a private get together for Fabian's miraculous surgery success, and me being alive. I was so tired because Ryan kept making me take these pills. Twice last night. Twice this morning. And twice would be down my throat this evening. Fabian came back about an hour After Jessy showed up, he was meeting with a doctor to close up the details.

I sighed and sat down nervous on the couch. Jessy was next to me, Ryan on the other side, and Ganina and Alana had snuck upstairs to "plan" stuff. To tell the truth, I was afraid. The houses doorbell reminded me that Dara was coming and I hopped up to get it. The door opened before I got there and stood fancily dressed Dara. She wore a purple one-shoulder dress and some cow hide shoes. She looked absolutely beautiful and hugged me, rumpling her dress. I looked at her, and in the eyes on her face, began to spill many tears. She stood there and then we embraced again as Ryan came upon us and hugged us too. Alana and Ganina ran down the steps and were surprisingly somehow skipping in their four inch heels. I sat back down on the couch while the girls showed her to my room. Fabian came out of his room where he had been hiding out. He sat next to me and I mentally punched myself in the face for making this so awkward. I looked at him and smiled. He spoke, and the words entrancing me from his mouth made me frown.

"Nina, I…" and we suddenly heard Amber's recognizable scream.

"Danni! This makeup is awesome!"

I rolled my eyes and waited for the wide-eyed Fabian to finish.

**So, what does Fabes say?**

**Sorry it's short! Review PLEASE!**


	8. We'll Always Be More Than a Band

**Hiya! I am super happy because my first competition is starting today! It is called Works In The Making and I would like all my readers to enter! Ok, so here we go!**

**Thank you SO MUCH , for the great idea…..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA, but it is on my Xmas List!**

Nina's POV

"You what?" I said staring into his sparkling eyes and brushing away the annoying interruption flowing from upstairs. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned quickly to see, strangely of all people, Jerome.

"Have _fun_ you two love birds!" Jerome mockingly approved and he hastily jogged out the door.

I smiled at the remark and let my sight linger on the door before turning back to Fabian. He looked nervous and stuttered out honest words.

"Nina, I, I was w, w, wondering if you would be, be my girlfriend?" He stood up to retain self confidence and grabbed my hand. He securely pulled me up and looked me square in the eye.

"I mean, Nina, will you be my girlfriend?" More appropriately this time he spoke not afraid.

"Of course!" I screamed and jumped into his not ready arms. He was surprised, but, hey, that is what is so amazing about Fabian.

We suddenly heard jeers and cheers from the banister and turned to see the entire Anubis house, minus Jerome, plus Danni, Dara, Jessy, Alana, Ganina, and Ryan. Alana rushed over to me, not realizing she was interrupting a romantic moment, and grabbed both of our wrists.

She dragged the two of us up the stairs and locked us in my bathroom.

"You two wait here while we setup." Alana happily skipped off and left me hanging.

"Wait, Alana, what is going on! Setup what?" I yelled but was too late. I could hear her giggling as she slid down the banister.

I waited a moment then turned to Fabian.

Before I knew it we were both leaning in and….. Fireworks! Absolute sparks! Our kiss lasted a mere second and I was once again giggling with joy. I hugged him.

Suddenly, Ryan busted the door open and automatically her mouth formed an o.

"Am, am I interrupting?" She spoke and began to back away when we slid apart and followed her. We stepped down the stairs hand in hand and found the living room furniture moved into the kitchen and two small microphones standing beside the mantle.

I smiled and then saw Ganina and Alana step out in the corner of my eye and go to the mics. I sat awed, knowing and finally not afraid of what they were planning.

Alana pulled out a guitar and began playing the simple melody to "More than a Band" by Lemonade Mouth.

**(italics-Alana… reg.-Ganina underline-both)**

I can't pretend To know how you feel But know that I'm here Know that I'm real

Say what you want Or don't talk at all I'm not gonna let you fall

_Reach for my hand 'Cause it's held out for you My shoulders are small But you can cry on them too _

_Everything changes But one thing is true Understand We'll always be more than a band Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

You used to brave the world All on your own Now we won't let you go, go it alone Be who you wanna be Always stand tall Not gonna let you fall

_Reach for my hand 'Cause it's held out for you My shoulders are strong But you can cry on them too_

Everything changes But one thing is true Understand We'll always be more than a band I never knew you could take me so far I've always wanted to hope that you are the ones I need Reach for my hand 'Cause it's held out for you My shoulders are strong But you can cry on them too (cry on them too) Everything changes But one thing is true Understand We'll always be more than a band

_Reach for my _

_'_Cause it's held out for you

_My shoulders are strong_

But you can cry on them too

_Everything changes_

But one thing is true

_Understand_

We'll always be more than a band 

I was already in tears. I remembered back when we were all kids in America, right before my parents died. My mom had been filming us three, Ryan was sitting on the couch behind us. We were trying to be a band, but you know, we sucked. But it was just amazing fun. I missed those days. The girls ran up to me and hugged me like there was no tomorrow. Jerome had been videotaping it all.

"Straight to You Tube! No worries girls, I'm going to get you discovered!" he ran to his room and slammed the door behind him. Mick ran outside and Mara went up the stairs. Amber hovered nearby and Patricia sat on the couch next to Ryan. They began talking about her dress. Alfie sat on the chair. Everyone eventually either went to rooms or outside, leaving Fabian and I alone. He looked solemn.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just…. My sisters aren't here." I went to the window and saw Jessy flirting with a younger grade boy and Danni was talking on her cell phone.

"Trust me, they are fine." I repeated as the thoughts in my head said. We linked arms and went to the door. Tomorrow would be a day of goodbyes. I contemplated the things that had happened today and began to hum the song once again.

**So…. Good, bad, ehhh! I loved this chapter personally and hope you did too! Please REVIEW!**


	9. Thank goodness

**Hey, sorry it took me sooooo long to update! AHHH, 49 reviews! **

**Whoever is my 50****th**** review will be the awesome person ever!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hoa, I would if I had been quicker to the sign ups….**

"Fabian, what are you staring at?" I gently proposed as a flash of red hair caught my eye.

"Wait, is that… No, it can't be… Ryan!" I screamed and ran to her.

Ryan was running into the alley between Anubis and Osiris house. I could only imagine the thoughts going through her head. I mean she was the kid who wanted to dissect that live stray cat we found.

I found her sitting with her back against the wall crying. To tall you the truth, I had only seen Ryan cry a grand total of 3 times in the 12 years I had known her.

Fabian entered the alley with light bustling through his brunette hair. I stared for a moment then went back to Ryan.

"Ryan, what is wrong?" I lingered at the scrape down her left knee and her torn dress at the side.

"I, I, I had a phone call… It was Brandon and he broke up with me. While I questioned him furiously I tripped and fell and rolled down into the woods. I lost my cell phone and couldn't find a way out of the ditch I was in. I finally had to almost completely let my finger nails get peeled back digging them into the soil to get out. I got out and still heard a sad Brandon inquiring without an answer somewhere through my phone. I ran here because I didn't know what to do…" She spoke so quickly I wanted to ask her to dumb it down a notch but left it at that.

"Well are you ok?" she nodded and I helped her up.

She limped quickly back to Anubis house calling for Alana. She came out with Ganina and they were very surprised. They dragged her to Trudy.

"So, Fabes. What is little Jessy doing over there?" I pointed and he suddenly looked way mad. He kissed my cheek and ran to her, madly questioning the boy as Jessy sulked back to me.

"He is very protective isn't he" She stared at me.

"Yes, yes he is."

We walked back to her house, Ra. She stepped inside and made a getle inpression of a wave and let the glass door shut.

I caught up to Fabian who looking around for me and scared the living lights out of him.

We began to search for everyone back at the house.

Jerome and Patricia and Amber and Mick had all gone to dinner at a fast food place because thay were hungry.

Alfie and Mara were in each of their rooms I thought. Ryan was resting in my bed with Trudy hovering.

Alana and Ganina were watching a British TV show. Dara and Danni were enjoying it along with them.

That just left Fabian and I clean up the kitchen.

I was wiping down the counter when I thought the day had turned out well, I mean, at least for a girl who just tried to commit suicide over her survived now boyfriend.

I looked at Fabian and couldn't believe what I saw.

His dear eyes were washed with worry and pain and before I could ask him what was wrong he collapsed.

**Sorry it is so short! Read and Review. Remember 50****th**** reviewer is the awesome person ever!**


	10. My turn to faint

**Ha-ha, I was so happy with these reviews and how this story is going! So, I have a proposal for all you guys!**

**This story is ending in the next chapter! Does ANYONE I mean ANYONE want me to do a sequel? Put your answer in you review, which you will be giving me, you have NO choice**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

Nina's POV

OMFG! Calm down Nina.

"GUYS HELP!" I screamed through breaking tears already kneeling next to Fabian.

"What is wrong… Oh No!" Danni ran over to me followed by the others.

Everyone gathered around me and Jerome and Mick and Alfie pushed through the crowd so they could take him to the car.

Dara was trying to get me to move so they could pick him up but I didn't want to leave his side.

I wanted to fight back, to kick and scream as they dragged me away, go down in flames, but I just stood up and backed up automatically bursting into sobs on Alana's shoulders.

Jerome and Mick carried him to the couch and called for the doctors. Instead of bringing him there, the paramedics came to him.

When the paramedics arrived and did a thorough examination on a restless Fabian.

"It is not back, thankfully, but he just fainted from lack of oxygen after a lot of excitement."

The paramedics explained to me and then told everyone that he would be up any second.

"Wait, what do you mean by thankfully it is not back? What isn't back?" I inquired

"Honey, I hoped you realized that the tumor was like cancer, and until it has been a year or so, we can't be sure he won't acquire another one…" A female paramedic told me.

Now it was my turn to faint.

****

The words coming in my ears which were now registering were jumbled while I was blacked out.

I opened my dreary eyes and found Fabian leaning over me, talking in my ear.

I heard the last part clear as water.

"Nina, please wake up, I love you."

And although Fabian was getting better and I was healing a part of me inside that wouldn't ever be the same, I smiled thoughtfully and hugged him, getting lightheaded by suddenly jumping up.

**SO? Hope you liked it! Please tell me if you want a sequel or not, if I don't get at least five people asking for one, I won't do it! Sorry it is short, and as you guessed the next and LAST one will be short too, but there could be a sequel if you ask! Please! Review!**


	11. I will remember

**Hi guys, sorry it took so long. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! Now I think I am going to cry even though it is my choice to end it! Boo-hoo…. Well, I will get over it by writing the SEQUEL!**

**Read Dear You which will be coming out in a week, Read and Review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

Nina's POV

After the light embrace, I smiled.

"I love you too, Fabian."

He slowly helped me up and we walked hand in hand to his room. He had me close my eyes and I stood waiting as he brought out something.

He handed it to me and I opened a notebook.

I wasn't the only one writing to the love of my life.

I started laughing through tears and hugged him again.

"I will save this to read later, come on." I stated through my mixed emotions.

I laid the notebook on the bottom step and we walked outside hand in hand and found ourselves at a bench.

I couldn't help smile at all the things I had been through in the last month. There were tears, laughs, broken hearts, and healed ones. Injuries and recoveries, but mostly, the feeling of almost losing the one you love multiple times struck my heart. And, I admit, I had the best boyfriend on earth, the best friends on earth, and a really good life, but it all came at a price.

I may never remember that girl I bumped into in the hallway at school, who stuck around and helped me pick up my papers, or that boy who made me cry, telling me I was nothing, at the project presentations in a class.

But I will remember Patricia, who always apologized and became a best friend.

I will remember Joy, no matter how much I resented her in the beginning, even though she knows nothing of what is happening.

I will remember Mara, who helped me if I needed it, and I could turn to.

I will remember Mick, my best friend's best friend.

I will remember Alfie and the pranks he played that made me laugh.

I will remember Jerome, and all the jokes about America that made me think.

I will remember Amber, who couldn't be more obsessed with fashion, and wiped my tears away.

And, I will remember Fabian, who always picked me up when I fell, who told that boy off, and is alive.

I will remember the happenings in the last month, and rejoice may be little, but, I know where I belong, and it is right here. With Fabian, and all the others.

**AWWWW Happy ending! **

**Please review, this was hard to write! And read Dear You when it comes out in a week.**


End file.
